In a process of manufacturing a display device, there is a process of attaching two substrates with an adhesive agent. When the two substrates are adhered with the adhesive agent, the adhesive agent is applied onto a surface of one substrate, the adhesive agent comes in contact with a surface of the other substrate, and then the two substrates are adhered using their own weight.